The present disclosure relates to methods and compositions for treating subterranean formations, and more specifically, to smart fracturing fluids.
Treatment fluids have been utilized in the treating of subterranean formations, e.g., for stimulation or sand control treatments such as fracturing or gravel packing, respectively. In fracturing treatments, a treatment fluid is pumped through a well bore into a subterranean formation at a rate and pressure such that one or more fractures are created or enhanced in a portion of the formation. The treatment fluid may comprise particulates, often referred to as “proppant particulates,” that are deposited in the fractures. The proppant particulates function to prevent the fractures from fully closing upon the release of hydraulic pressure, forming conductive channels through which gases or fluids may flow to the well bore.
Geophones may be used to measure seismic waves formed by fractures when the fractures are formed. Measuring the seismic waves may allow for the structure of the fractures during fracture formation to be determined.